


Kill Shot—100 Words

by Nikki66



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Chess, M/M, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki66/pseuds/Nikki66
Summary: Dorian and Cullen play a lot of chess. It doesn’t do much for stress relief.





	Kill Shot—100 Words

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers "Perfect 100" collection.  
> Exactly 100 words, based on a given theme.  
> This week: Kill Shot

Where had Cullen gained such skill?

They’d played chess for months, and his mild demeanor never betrayed such intensity.

Dorian struggled as every move was countered... skirted... overwhelmed.

Not that Cullen went unscathed. Brow furrowed, gaze intense... he trembled with the strain of maintaining focus.

But, Dorian wasn’t above using nefarious means to reach his end. Or rather, Cullen’s. Oh... he _knew_ it would be glorious!

Time for the kill shot.

He rolled them over, riding Cullen’s magnificent cock for all he was worth. 

As Dorian soared into climax, Cullen shouted, shattering with his own.

And yes... it _was_ glorious!


End file.
